Packaging of an Organic Light-emitting Diode (OLED) display device mainly aims to block corrosion of water and oxygen to the OLED device by utilizing film packaging or packaging glue, and OLED packaging technologies are roughly divided into glass packaging and film packaging. For film packaging, a demand for water and oxygen blocking on an LED is very important. However, a current film packaging effect is still not very ideal.
Therefore, a further study on film packaging needs to be carried out.